Many modern processor-based devices are equipped with touch-sensitive input devices, such as touch screens, and some may also be capable of outputting haptic effects. Such devices allow a user to interact with graphically-displayed objects, such as icons or widgets to perform certain functions or to launch one or more applications. When a user interacts with the touch screen to perform these tasks, the device may output a haptic effect when the user touches such an icon or widget to indicate that the user has activated that object.